


It Always Reigns Twice.

by NovelQueen316



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own Any Of The Names, Except For The Character Of Dani, I own that name.





	It Always Reigns Twice.

It was on a clear Starry Night In Dayton Ohio, It was Raw, Roman Reigns was Getting Ready For His Match, He was looking at a Monitor and watching His Wife Dani Bella, She was Teaming Up with Bailey, They were in a Tag Team Match against Two Local Female Competitors, Bailey was in the Ring, while Dani was on the Ring Apron, Until She started feeling Dizzy, The Referee noticed and asked her if she was all right, She told him that She was, The Referee continued his Job, Until Dani Fell on her knees, The Referee had to stop the match and called for Security, Meanwhile Roman was informed that His match was next, Until He saw Dani rushed to the back, Roman wanted to go to her, But His Entrance Music Started Playing, He went out into the Arena, he hoped that His wife was all right,


End file.
